


Training Bro's

by Kinkshamed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto also as roasted, But Kuroo roasted more, Gay, Kuroo roasted by the heat of a thousand suns, M/M, Training Bras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkshamed/pseuds/Kinkshamed
Summary: What do true bros do in their free time? Enforce the wearing of training bras of course!





	1. Owls Are Perfect, Asshole

~Owls Are Perfect, Asshole~

“Alright kiddos, get into groups of 4 and discuss chapter 12,” Ukai stated. He eyed the class, noticing that he forgot to account for the two students who were absent that day. No matter, he shrugged, they’ll figure it out on their own. The two leftovers frantically looked around the room, realizing they had no “friends” in this class. Eventually, they found each other and awkwardly wandered over to a pair of empty desks.  
“Hey, there I’m Bokuto Koutarou!” The tall child outstretched his hand.  
“Kuroo Tetsurou.” He stated reluctantly, Bokuto could tell that there was a slight tone of indifference in the quiet voice of the lanky nerd in front of him.  
“Okay then, what did you think of the chapter?” Bokuto asked.  
“I’m gonna be straight with you, I haven’t read the book.”  
“Oh, uh, why not?”  
“Well, for starters, the title of the book seems to have very little, if anything, to do with the book as a whole. In what point is there even a mention of the downtown part of the city? And Owl? That is such a ridiculous city name, even in a place like North Dakota no citizen would agree with such a bleak city name.” Kuroo critiqued.  
Bokuto scoffed, “Well perhaps if you’d read the book you would know that the mention of downtown in the title is a very important detail. And what is your damage with the city name? You don’t like owls?”  
“No, no I don’t, cats are obviously the superior species.” Kuroo sarcastically retorted.  
“What? Cats? You mean those furry balls of shit who only know how to vomit up their own hair?” Bokuto replied, unaware of the sarcastic undertones.  
At that moment the conversation was no longer a game. Kuroo stood up, leaned over the desk, and got way too close to Bokuto. Bokuto got up on his tiptoes to look the black haired giraffe in the eye.  
“What did you just say about cats?” Kuroo clapped at Bokuto.  
“I said, cats are no good furballs of pure evil.” Bokuto poorly clapped back.  
Kuroo threw the desk which was between them, ready to throw down, barely noticing that the entire class had stopped what they were doing to stare in awe at the fight which was inevitably about to happen. Ukai stood up from his desk and separated the two trees.  
“If you are unable to handle a simple conversation about a book, you two can finish this in the principal’s office!” Ukai shouted. From the class there were hushed “oohs”. The two glared at each other before making their move towards the door. Kuroo was about to exit before the owl brained monstrosity blocked his way. He nudged Bokuto, trying to be the first one out, and felt the glare aimed at him. The two spent almost a minute trying to push the other out of the way before Ukai finally shoved them out of the classroom.  
The trek to the principal's office was quiet for the most part, neither boy feeling chatty after being kicked out. Kuroo would have preferred it stayed that way.  
“You just had to flip the desk,” dramatic pause.  
“Couldn’t just fight me like a man, nooo instead you flipped a fuccing desk.” Kuroo could feel the sarcasm oozing from Bokuto and frankly, he wasn’t there for Bokuto’s sass.  
“Well you... You’re...shut the fuck up.” Kuroo failed to come up with a good comeback and luckily for him Bokuto didn’t comment on it. A few minutes passed.  
“Wait did you seriously say Dramatic pause,”  
“What? No i didn’t.” Bokuto denied.  
“No but you definitely said-”  
“Look I don’t know what your deranged, cat-loving brain thought up but I didn’t say dramatic pause.” But he totally did.  
“Wow.”  
“Wow what.”  
“I didn’t know you actually had a range on your vocabulary.”  
“...Fuck you.” Kuroo smile grew smug at his successful comeback and Bokuto’s growing agitation. Kuroo had been expecting another roast but time went on and eventually their walk was silent again.  
__________________________________________________________________

Bokuto reached for the door handle of the principal’s office but before he could open the door Kuroo let out a dramatic gasp.  
“That was sexist!”  
“...What?”  
“When you said we should ‘Fight it out like men,’ that was sexist.” Bokuto gave Kuroo a long look sorta confused until he realized what Kuroo was referring to.  
“Dude that was like 20 minutes ago... You lost your chance to comment on it.” Bokuto finally opened the door and they made their way inside. The room was dim with light only coming from a lamp in the corner. The first thing they noticed was the swivel chair in the middle of the room.  
“Take a seat.” The principal turned around in his chair, like a villain from a bond movie. Bokuto and Kuroo glanced at each other, both with a look on their faces which perfectly encapsulated the fuck?  
“Anyway,” the principal cleared his throat and set down the stapler he was holding, “You two are here because... wait... what took you so long to get here? I got the call from your teacher 20 minutes ago.” He laughed, “What did you guys get lost or something?” The boys looked away shamefully, “... are you serious? You are juniors how do you not know where my office is?”  
“Well, I was following Bokuto so it isn’t my fault!” Kuroo yelled  
“Oi! I was following you!” Bokuto shouted back.  
“Hey, hey! That doesn’t matter now. Anyway, again, you two are here because you were fighting in class and one of you threw a... desk?” Kuroo looked down at his lap. “Wow, okay. As punishment, you two are officially part of the new disciplinary committee, since our last three members left....”  
“What?!” Kuroo and Bokuto shouted in unison.  
“I don’t even know the rules of the school!” Bokuto said.  
“And I have volleyball after school!” Kuroo joined in.  
“Me too!”  
“Well, there will be no volleyball until both of you shape up!” the principal forcefully stated.  
__________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Bokuto and Kuroo arrived at school 30 minutes early to begin their work as the disciplinary committee.  
“Do you know any of the rules Kuroo?” Bokuto asked.  
“...No...”  
“Well, we should probably read up on them then....” Kuroo pulled out the rule book, but Bokuto stopped him.  
“Hey,” he said slyly, “we can kind of use this as an excuse to do whatever we want... after all, if we don’t know the rules, we can’t really get in trouble for it.”  
Kuroo smiled back at Bokuto.  
“You know I’m sick of sagging...” Kuroo said.  
“Let’s kill them!” Bokuto screamed.  
“Wooooaaahhhhhhh, I was just going to say we should pants them...”  
“AND THAT TOO!” Bokuto yelled, again. Kuroo despondently shook his head.  
As they left the committee room, Kuroo tried talking Bokuto out of his idea by lecturing him on the consequences of murder.  
“...So, in conclusion, murder is bad.” Kuroo finished.  
After a few minutes of walking, Kuroo spotted a sagger.  
“Yes! Our first victim! Now what are we not going to do?” Kuroo asked.  
“... kill them....” Bokuto said sadly.  
“Good. What are we going to do instead?”  
“Pants them....”  
“Good.” Kuroo said, triumphant.  
The two approached the sagger. Bokuto used his charm to distract the kid, while Kuroo went in for the kill. After Kuroo had successfully pantsed him, he and Bokuto booked it down the hallway.  
“That’s what you get for sagging!” Bokuto yelled back.  
They turned down another hallway after they were sure they weren’t being followed and high-fived.  
“That was awesome!” Bokuto said, adrenaline rushing through his veins.  
“Yeah!” Kuroo shouted, “Let’s keep going!” but before they even turned out of the smaller hall, the principal stopped them.  
__________________________________________________________________  
“What is wrong with you two?!” The principal yelled, “You can not run around pantsing students!”  
“But they were sagging an-” Bokuto started.  
“I don’t care! Read the rule book. Enforce things that actually need to be enforced!” The principal yelled.  
As the two began to leave, the principal added,  
“If I catch you in here, one more time, both of you are expelled.”  
“Wait, you can’t do that,” Kuroo said.  
“How would you know?! You haven’t read the rulebook!” The principal yelled back.


	2. This Isn't a Date, We're Just Good Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not gay.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> but that's a lie.

~This Isn’t a Date, We’re Just Good Bros~

“In hindsight, we should probably look a the rule book so that we don’t get in trouble again.” Kuroo looked over to Bokuto to make sure he was listening before he continued.  
“Just saying.”  
The boys had been sitting in their self proclaimed “disciplinary room” for a while throwing out ideas of how to actually enforce the school rules. Of course after a good while of silence someone finally addressed the obvious. Bokuto looked over to Kuroo and got out of his chair to find the rule book. Luckily it was on one of the shelves in the classroom and if the thick layer of dust was anything to go by, no one really used it. He eventually moved back to his seat so that Kuroo could also see the rules. They were barely five pages in before Bokuto started to groan.  
“This is so booooring, do we both have to read this?” Bokuto slumped in his chair and Kuroo could already tell that this was going to take forever.  
“Yes we both have to read it otherwise how are we going to enforce the rules? What did you think a disciplinary committee entailed?” Kuroo tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice as he responded. Bokuto groaned again.  
“I don’t know to be honest. Maybe using the rules to do stupid shit and get away with it?”  
Kuroo was about to knock his idea down but the more he considered it the more he realized that it would be really fun.  
“Actually that might work. We weren’t told what we had to do for the committee so we could totally enforce something stupid that doesn’t break the rules.” Kuroo looked over to Bokuto who was starting to perk up. The two began avidly looking through the rulebook, looking for ridiculous ‘blue laws’. When at last, after 20 letters and even more pages, they found it.  
“Here we go, ‘Students who have exceeded a(n) AA cup size are required to wear any form of undergarment including but not limited to; sports bras, regular bras, bralettes, or training bras’” Kuroo exclaimed!  
There was a slight crash as Bokuto’s head hit the desk.  
“I’M UP,” he yelled, “Sorry, what?” Kuroo shook his head and showed Bokuto the highlighted passage.  
“Wow, you’re a fucking nerd,” Bokuto muttered.  
“Why? Because I enjoy organizing my thoughts, and being able to find exactly what I’m looking for quickly?!”  
“Yes, for exactly those reasons.”  
Kuroo laughed, just barely, but enough for Bokuto to notice and laugh with him.  
“Well I suppose we should buy some of these garments to fully enforce this newfound rule.” Kuroo stated nonchalantly.  
“YES,” Bokuto said, “But wait, how exactly are we going to get to a shopping center? Do you have a car or something?”  
“Uh, yeah do you not?”  
Bokuto just stared blankly at the ‘rich bitch’ in front of him. Kuroo could feel the prejudice through the air.  
He paused, “It’s my mother’s, actually.” Bokuto relaxed and followed the nerd outside.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They exited the school building into the reasonably empty parking lot. Kuroo began to lead them to a set of cars: a nice red Honda Accord and a jank minivan. As they approached Bokuto sped up to lean on the honda, waiting for Kuroo a the car. Suddenly the alarm went off, Bokuto was so startled that he accidently hit his elbow on the car before running over to Kuroo.  
“Hey turn it off!” Bokuto was starting to get panicked and grabbed Kuroo’s keys. As he attempted to press the panic button only for the minivan right next to the Honda to start going off too. Kuroo quickly grabbed his KEYS from Bokuto and ran to the minivan, turning off the panic before shouting back,  
“That’s cause that’s not my car!”  
Bokuto quickly jumped into the passenger side of the minivan and Kuroo took off before they could be caught.  
“Uh... this isn’t exactly what I was expecting when you said you had your mom’s car...” Bokuto said.  
“Yeah, I have no idea why she bought it, I don’t have any siblings.” Kuroo laughed.  
“Woah, woah, woah, you don’t have any siblings and yet your mom got a minivan?”  
“Yeah... is that so weird?”  
“Call your mom, right now.”  
“Uh, why do I-”  
“Shush, you’re going to call her and find out why the fuck she bought a minivan.” Bokuto pulled Kuroo’s phone out of his hands and dialed ‘mom’. Bokuto then proceeded to throw Kuroo’s phone at him. Kuroo began flopping his phone around trying to catch it while also unsuccessfully trying to drive.  
“H-Hello, Mom? Mom? Are you there?” Kuroo said into a dead phone line.  
“Oh, hey Tetsurou what’s up?” she asked calmly.  
“Put it on speaker,” Bokuto whispered, trying in vain to listen to Kuroo’s mother’s response. Kuroo removed his free hand from the steering wheel and shoved Bokuto away.  
“WOW KUROO THAT IS VERY UNSAFE,” Bokuto stated very loudly, hoping Kuroo’s mom would yell at him.  
“Tetsurou? Who is that in the background?” Kuroo’s mom asked.  
“Oh it’s no one, a really loud and annoying radio personality,” Kuroo said.  
“But they said your name....”  
“Yeah I, uh, called in earlier to request a song called ‘That is Very Unsafe’.”  
“Uh-huh, what’s his name?” Kuroo’s mom asked.  
“B-... Po... Karo... Pokaro.” Bokuto nabbed the phone.  
“You’re taking too long,” Bokuto was annoyed, “Yes, Hi, Kuroo’s mom? Yeah, Why’d you get a minivan even though you have no other kids?” Kuroo grabbed his phone back right in the middle of his mother’s explanation.  
“--to bang in the backseat,” said Kuroo’s mom, semi-jokingly.  
“Wait, wait, what?!” Kuroo exclaimed.  
“You know, sex, to bang.” She replied sarcastically.  
“Why would anyone want to bang in the backseat of a minivan?”  
“I don’t know why don’t you ask your friend, Pokaro was it?”  
“I’M NOT GONNA HAVE SEX WITH BOKUTO IN THE BACKSEAT,” Kuroo’s sudden exclamation surprised Bokuto and Kuroo could feel his eyes on the side of his head.  
“Whoa... I didn’t realize that you wanted to... I thought we were just getting training bras bro.” Bokuto said.  
“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!” Kuroo exclaimed, throwing his phone back out of frustration and embarrassment. Bokuto reached back and just barely caught Kuroo’s phone before it ended up in the backseat. He pressed the phone to his ear, glancing over to Kuroo as he began to talk.  
“Um, I can assure you I didn’t plan to do the nasty with your son in the backseat of your minivan... I would make him take me out on a nice date first.”  
“You little!” Kuroo gritted through his teeth as he pulled over, “I am seriously going to fight you.” As soon as he got over and made sure to put his car in park he lunged at Bokuto desperately trying to retrieve his phone. Bokuto used one of his arms to push Kuroo away as he continued his conversation with Kuroo’s mom.  
“Yeah it looks like I have to go Kuroo’s mom it was nice talking to you!” Bokuto called out, still struggling to hold Kuroo back.  
“It was no problem kiddo, Oh and if you two do end up doing anything use protection!”  
“I doubt that will ever happen but ok. Bye Kuroo’s mom!” Bokuto withdrew the phone away from his ear with those parting words before giving the phone back to Kuroo. Kuroo got a good grasp on his phone before moving it as far away from Bokuto as he could. The car was silent, except for a couple of giggles from Bokuto every now and then. Kuroo had pulled out from the side of the road to continue their ride to the mall, sending small glares to Bokuto every time he heard him snicker.  
“Well your mom is nice,” Bokuto stated, trying his best not to laugh.  
“Fuck. Off.”  
~ Meanwhile at Kuroo’s house~  
Kuroo’s mom turned to Kuroo’s dad a smirk on her face as she threw down ten bucks.  
“Ten bucks says they fuck within the next month.” she said trying to provoke her husband into betting against her.  
“Twenty bucks says they’ll fuck by next week.”  
“Fifty bucks says they’ll do it in the beginning of the next school year.” Both Kuroo’s mom and his dad turned to the corner to see Nana. She was peacefully knitting a blanket. Kuroo’s mom glanced over to her husband and they shared a look before smiling.  
“You’re on.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kuroo was glad that even if the world was against him today, at least parking spots had his back. He had found a parking spot closer to the mall then he thought possible and it felt like the only thing that day that was going right for him. Both Kuroo and Bokuto stepped out of the car and instantly heard a muffled laugh from some passing girls as they stood next to the minivan.  
“How does your mom expect you to fuck someone in the backseat when the very sight of the car crushes your chances of even speaking to girls?” Bokuto asked, as both boys made their way into the mall.  
“Shut up. I was never planning to fuck someone in the backseat and besides you don’t know my sexuality, don’t make assumptions.”  
“My bad. How does your mom expect you to fuck someone in the backseat when the very sight of it crushes your chances of speaking to boys?”  
“Well I’m talking to you aren’t I?”  
“First off I talked to you before I knew your choice of transportation and Secondly did you just assume my gender?”  
“Did you just assume my assumption?” Kuroo retorted looking back at Bokuto as they made their way to Old Navy™ .  
The two boys made a beeline to the young ladies’ section of the store. The universe had smiled on them today as the training bras were on sale.  
“Holy shit,” Bokuto said, “Three for a dollar? Why can’t there be deals like this on boxers?!” Kuroo stopped browsing.  
“You’re a boxer's kind of guy?” He asked, disgusted, “We can no longer be friends.”  
“We’re friends?!” Bokuto yelled excitedly totally missing Kuroo’s insult to boxers. Kuroo responded with only a surprised look and a subtle headshake. The boys resumed their browsing. Out of the corner of his eye Kuroo noticed something odd. A woman and her child were staring at the two seventeen year-olds until they looked up at her in unison.  
“They can smell the minivan on you.” Bokuto whispered to Kuroo, as the women hauled her child away.  
“Rude. They’re probably just staring at us because they’re jealous of out friendship.”  
“Or perhaps because it’s odd to see two teenage males shopping for training bras?” A woman who was looking at regular bras questioned causing both boys to stare at her.  
“Just saying.”  
Both Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other before responding.  
“Did you just assume our gender?” they said in unison. They both whipped their heads around before happily fist bumping each other in excitement. The lady raised her eyebrows at them before walking away. With the woman gone, they went back to their training bra perusing. They ended up picking up 115 training bras before heading to the cash register. They laid down their items onto the conveyor belt and readied their money. Bokuto looked to the side to see dark tinted sunglasses for a dollar. He kept hitting Kuroo till Kuroo turned his head to see the sunglasses.  
“You know what we should do?” Kuroo asked Bokuto.  
“Not fuck in the back of your mom’s minivan I hope.”  
“What the fu- no I was gonna say buy those sunglasses. Are you ever gonna let me live that down?!”  
“No. Oh and fuck yeah we should buy the sunglasses!” Bokuto exclaimed. They both put the sunglasses on the conveyor as the cashier checked them out. She brightly smiled at the boys as she started bagging up training bras.  
“Are these for a little sister?” she asked. Bokuto glanced over at Kuroo before responding.  
“No they’re for us.”  
“Oh I see.” she said. She instantly looked away from the boys and continued on with bagging the training bras.  
She eventually got the the end of the belt and told them the amount before both Bokuto and Kuroo pulled out enough money to cover it. She had the same large smile as before but Kuroo felt like something in her eyes stated ‘ I hope I never see these people again.’ Kuroo and Bokuto walked out of Old Navy™ with big bags of training bras, black sunglasses on their faces, and overall satisfaction with their purchase. Kuroo fished out the keys to the minivan, feeling like maybe the day wasn’t all that bad afterall. He proceeded to trip on a rock and fall on his face. As the two stepped into Kuroo’s mom’s car, with Bokuto laughing like a maniac and a blood pouring down his nose, Kuroo retracted his statement. \  
Bokuto stopped his laughter for a moment to say something.  
“Hey man at least you weren’t hit by a car or something trying to get to the minivan.”  
“Bokuto?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to us on Tumblr! @shitty-yama and @love-me-some-bootyto


	3. So WHAT if I had a scene phase!

Bokuto walked up to Kuroo’s front door, shopping bags in hand. I hope this is enough fabric, he thought as he rang the doorbell.  
“Coming!” called a clear and familiar voice. Kuroo’s mom opened the door.  
“Oh hello! And you are?” She asked brightly.  
“I’m Kuroo’s friend, Bokuto... we talked on the phone the other day....”  
“Oh! Bokuto!” she turned around to look at the kitchen in which her husband sat, “Darling! The boy who is sleeping with our son is here!” Kuroo’s dad ran to greet Bokuto.  
“Oh, it’s so nice to finally meet you!” He said.  
“Oh wait no I’m not-” Bokuto started but was quickly cut off by Kuroo who darted from the upstairs.  
“WE ARE NOT DATING!”   
“We never said you two were dating just that you’re sleeping together,” Kuroo’s dad stated, trying very hard to stifle his laughter.  
“WE AREN’T DOING THAT EITHER,” Kuroo shouted.  
“Then how did you know that we were talking about Bokuto before you even got down the stairs?” Kuroo showed his father the texts between him and Bokuto.   
“Because we made plans to hang out now!” Kuroo yelled, “Bokuto come on, we have stuff to do.” Bokuto followed Kuroo upstairs.  
“You boys have fun!” Kuroo’s mom said to them as the two walked away.  
“Use protection!” called Kuroo’s dad. Kuroo ran upstairs, grabbed a pillow from his bed and threw it at his father.   
“You’re both dead to me,” Kuroo stated coldly. Bokuto looked up at Kuroo in shock, then obediently followed him upstairs. Bokuto did not exactly expect the room that awaited him... it was quite different. The first thing he noticed was a sign on Kuroo’s door which read: “Rawr means I love you in dinosaur.”  
“Oh no....” Bokuto whispered under his breath. Kuroo turned around and looked at the face of his door. He let out a long sigh.  
“Mom! I thought we were passed this! I told you I was sorry for my scene phase and you let me take the sign off my door! Why?” Kuroo sounded more defeated than angry.  
“Your boyfriend needs to know what you were,” Kuroo’s mom intensely replied. Kuroo’s shook his head, knowing not only how pointless it would be to fight with her about his past but also knowing that it would be equally pointless to say, yet again, that he and Bokuto were not dating. Kuroo turned back into his room and sat down on the bed.  
“I can not believe you were a scene kid,” Bokuto laughed, “I mean I guess now it doesn’t seem that hard to believe, but still.” Bokuto looked around the room, the walls were red, which was edgy in its own right, but the main thing that caught Bokuto’s attention was the small sharpie lettering under certain science posters, he went to get a closer look but Kuroo stepped in front of him.  
“You will not...” Bokuto lets it slide. This time. Kuroo let go of Bokuto’s wrist and then went on to say, in a very serious tone, “You, uhhhh, got the stuff?”  
Bokuto looked around shiftily “Yeah I got the stuff.” Bokuto pulled out a bag labeled ‘Jo-Ann Fabrics’ from his backpack and set it on the floor.  
Kuroo eyed the bag and saw the brightly colored sashes hidden inside. “Good.” Kuroo reached into the bag and brought out the bedazzler: new and ready to use. The two gave each other a mischievous look before getting to work. The bright pink sashes were placed on Kuroo’s floor and the two began adding their touch to make each sash glamorously trashy. About half way through Kuroo paused to give Bokuto a look.   
“Should I play some music?” Kuroo asked. Bokuto looked up from his sash for a second before going back to work.  
“Sure as long as it isn’t Blood at the Dance Floor or something.”  
“Hey, I’m not in my scene phase anymore dammit! Also, it’s Blood On the Dance Floor not ‘At the Dance Floor’.” This time Bokuto fully looked up from his sash and stared at Kuroo and after a few moments, Kuroo broke the silence.  
“Shut up.” Bokuto laughed maniacally.  
“You’re never living this down, I’m never letting you live this down, this and the back seat thing!” He said between chuckles.  
Kuroo huffed before playing Never There by Cake. the two silently jammed out as they continued their work until both had finished and were just laying around listening to Kuroo’s music.   
“So...” Bokuto began, “Why did you start playing volleyball?”   
“Well, I originally started playing with Kenma because it looked fun, and just kinda grew to like it,” Kuroo replied, “What about you?”  
“Girls.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah dude, girls love guys that can handle their balls,” Bokuto spoke with a straight face. Kuroo tried unsuccessfully to not laugh.  
“I-Are- are you serious?” Kuroo asked through bouts of chuckles.  
“No,” Bokuto laughed, “I joined because I’m good at it.”   
“Good at handling your balls?” Kuroo laughed even harder as Bokuto looked off into the distance. Bokuto slowly started to laugh too and raised his fist to give Kuroo a fist-bump. Kuroo saw the hand coming toward him and started going into a high-five, but before either could change their hand position, they created the most awkward two-person hand turkey known to man. Unsure of what to do after a few moments, Bokuto slowly extended his fingers and locked them in between Kuroo’s still outstretched hand. Kuroo involuntarily responded by doing the same. The two stared at each other until Kuroo quickly withdrew his hand, a faint blush on his cheeks.  
“What are something you gay?” Kuroo fumbled over his words and realized he didn’t even ask his question correctly.  
“Did you... perchance... mean what are you gay or something?” Bokuto asked. Too flustered to come up with a good response Kuroo just looked away before mumbling under his breath.  
“...Maybe.” Bokuto chuckled as he sat back against Kuroo’s bed and looked at the ceiling.  
“I’m Bi... bi the way.”  
“What?” Kuroo looked over to Bokuto not quite sure why he was telling him this before it clicked.  
“Oh well, I just sorta freaked out I didn’t mean to-” Bokuto stopped Kuroo mid-sentence with a laugh.  
“I might be pretty great at handling balls but I’m not at the gayest level.” Bokuto made eye contact with Kuroo and within seconds both boys to burst out laughing. Bokuto picked up his phone to see roughly 40,000 missed texts from his mom.  
“Oh shit! I have to go home.... shit, can I get a ride?” Bokuto looked to Kuroo. Kuroo looked back and blushed a little bit.  
“Uh-yeah, yeah of course! I’ll grab my keys.” Kuroo replied.  
Kuroo and Bokuto made their way downstairs and Kuroo grabbed his keys off the rack.  
“I’ll be back in a few minutes Mom! I have to drop Bokuto off.” Kuroo yelled. He paused, expecting a shitty comment about “backseats” or being “gay”. Huh, I guess not, Kuroo thought.   
“Aight let’s go,” Bokuto said. Kuroo opened the door for him and they went on their way.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at a modest sized house. Which was literally, four blocks away from Kuroo’s house.   
“You live this close to me, why do you need a ride? I’m wasting gas.” Kuroo sighed.   
“But... it’s dark outside...do you want me to get kidnapped?” Bokuto replied.  
“You are the largest dude I’ve ever seen, beefcake status. No one would try to kidnap you! Ugh, whatever, just get out of my car.” Kuroo shook his head. Bokuto laughed.  
“I’ll walk home next time,” he said, grabbing his bag of uniform scraps, he then put up his hand. Kuroo looked at his hand awkwardly.  
“Are we actually high-fiving this time?” He asked.  
“Yes,” Bokuto replied. Kuroo tentatively put up his hand and went in for the high-five. Bokuto laced his fingers through Kuroo’s and looked at his with a straight face.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow, best friend.” Bokuto got out of the car leaving a startled Kuroo behind. As Bokuto made his way to his door Kuroo sat there, hand still in the same place Bokuto left it. Kuroo glanced to Bokuto’s escaping figure and back to his hand before getting settled into his car seat.  
“The fuck was that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, we haven't updated sooner we're both just lazy assholes! Anyway we hope you like this chapter, feel free to comment on our story and we'll be sure to have the next chapter out sooner!


	4. Start of Something Beautiful

Monday finally rolled around and the boys were ready to shine. Bokuto and Kuroo had finished their sashes for the disciplinary committee and had successfully made outfits worthy of their club activities. Bright orange vests accompanied by neon yellow training bras and booty jorts started off their outfits, and as if they didn't look amazing already, their bright pink bedazzled sashes and black sunglasses topped off the look. They strolled onto the campus ready to begin their duties when Bokuto saw Akaashi and Kenma already at the doors.  
"Hey, Akaashi! Kenma!!" Bokuto beckoned. Akaashi and Kenma turned around did a quick once over and then began speed walking away. Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other not really comprehending what just happened.  
"Did they just avoid us?" Kuroo asked.  
"...I think so," Bokuto paused. " Should we go after them?"  
"Yeah just gimme a sec." Kuroo reached into his booty jort pocket to pull out his phone. After a while, music started playing and he pocketed his phone.  
"...Is that The Final Countdown?" Bokuto asked, confused by Kuroo's sudden music playing.  
"We need chase music," Kuroo responded. Bokuto 'oh'ed' and started off to where they last saw Akaashi and Kenma. Kenma and Akaashi could hear the chase music growing closer and ran. Bokuto and Kuroo however, were much faster than Akaashi or Kenma thought. Kuroo tackled Kenma as Bokuto tackled Akaashi. The two bros struggled to get training bras on the resisting parties. After roughly 5 minutes of struggle, Akaashi and Kenma were finally outfitted with training bras. Bokuto managed to high-five Kuroo before the principal stormed down the hallway to them.  
“You two, with me. Now.”  
__________________________________________________________________

“I can’t even begin. I physically cannot put the words together to even try to tell you that what you’re doing is wrong and breaks school rules. I...” The principal held his head in his hands, utterly defeated.  
“Did you boys even look at the rule book?”  
Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other smiles growing on their faces as Kuroo pulled up their own rule book that was heavily marked.  
“Actually we have and if you could please look carefully at Article I section ii of the rule book it says ‘Students who have exceeded a(n) AA cup size are required to wear any form of undergarment including but not limited to; sports bras, regular bras, bralettes, or training bras’,” Kuroo stated.  
The principal blinked before snatching the rule book from their hands to examine it. He scanned the same section multiple times before slowly closing the book.  
“...You boys are dismissed,” the principal sighed. The two boys glanced at each other.  
“So... we’re not in trouble?” Bokuto asked.  
“According to this,” the principal grudgingly gestured at the book, “you two are doing everything right. But don’t take this as a free pass to do anything you want. I’m watching you. Now get back to class!”  
Bokuto and Kuroo walked out of the principal’s office and laughed.  
“Ah man we’re the fucking best” Kuroo said through tears. They made their way out of the principal's office but before they got too far the principal popped his head out of his office.  
“By the way those shorts aren’t school regulation and those sashes are fire hazards.” He called out.  
“But these shorts make my booty look poppin!” Bokuto whined. The Principal stared at Bokuto before continuing.  
“I’m gonna pretend that you didn’t say that... Anyway go to the lost and found to pick up pants.” The boys dramatical sighed before heading to the direction of the lost and found. As soon as they were in the clear they turned to each other.  
“Are we really gonna change our clothes?” Bokuto asked.  
“Of course not rules be damned,” Kuroo scoffed.  
“You do realize we have to enforce the rules right?”Kuroo looked at Bokuto for a minute before smacking him upside the head.  
“We are the law so we follow our rules! Trust me everything will be fine.” Kuroo proclaimed.  
__________________________________________________________________

“So why are you two back in my office?” the principal sighed.  
“Our teachers kicked us out of the classroom for breaking the dress code.” The principle was utterly defeated, he didn’t even know why he was doing this any more, he knew that no matter what rules he put in place these two children would find a way to get around it.  
“You know what? I don’t care anymore, you do what you want. I’ll let the teachers know that anyone in the disciplinary committee can wear their uniforms and force kids to wear training bras because, you wanna know why?” the principal was visibly losing his mind, “I can’t give a fuck anymore. I know I shouldn’t curse in front of you guys, but who’re you gonna tell? The principal??”, he began laughing maniacally, “I don’t care anymore, y’all can do what you want! But I swear to god if I catch you two in this office ONE. MORE. TIME. Without me calling you in, I swear to God, I will expel you!”  
The two bros sat in shock, unable to think of anything to do except just walk out, so they did.  
“...What the fuck was that?” Bokuto asked. He looked over to Kuroo to see him equally shook.  
“I think we broke him,” Kuroo replied. They rounded the corner only for Bokuto to run into someone.  
“I’m so sorry!” Bokuto called out but he didn’t see anyone there. He looked around confused.  
“Um excuse me?” called out a voice from below. Bokuto looked down to see a small child with weird hair looking up at him.  
“Oh! I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there.” Bokuto looked to Kuroo, “I think I scared the little freshman.”  
“I AM A SOPHMORE!” Yelled the child, “also what’s with your fucking outfit?”  
“Excuse you?? We are the Disciplinary Committee, we make the rules!”  
“Does the Disciplinary committee even exist? Like is that an actual thing?” the child’s friend inquired. Both Bokuto and Kuroo looked offended as they gestured to their sashes that clearly spelled out ‘Disciplinary committee’.  
“Of course it’s a thing! What do you take us for?” Kuroo scoffed.  
“Well-”  
“Don’t answer that.”  
“ How are you enforcing the rules though? I swear I have never actually seen you guys around here before except for maybe volleyball practice.”  
“You guys play volleyball too?!” Bokuto exclaimed.  
“Yeah I’m Nishinoya Yuu and this guy is Tanaka Ryuunosuke.”  
“Oh you’re that super amazing libero I heard about!” Kuroo yelled.  
“Well I am pretty cool, but still you didn’t answer my question.” Nishinoya exacted.  
“ Well our first order of business is to make anyone exceeding a double AA cup where a training bra.” Kuroo asserted.  
“Sweet! Is it like an actual club you could join?” Tanaka asked. Both him and Nishinoya looked excited at the idea as they waited for Bokuto and Kuroo’s answer.  
“Well, yeah, anyone can join but you must be ready to devote your life to the law and order of this school. You must bleed for the-”  
“I can devote like 15 minutes to read the rule book.” Tanaka cut in.  
“That works.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry it's been a while but you know, shit happens (specifically, we're lazy af) and such. Anyway we hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave kudos and or comment!!!


	5. The Legend of the Plastic Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yes it's been a trillion years and we apologize, but we promise the next chapter will be gay so

A few months later, the disciplinary committee was doing well, Nishinoya and Tanaka had officially joined the committee and were starting to come around to the enforced outfits. The two boys had spent their respective off periods tirelessly enforcing the training bra rule, and slowly the student body was coming around to the idea. After the first month or so there was a steady decrease in bullying. The principal was conflicted at the first sign of the bullying decrease, unsure if he could believe that it was the two idiots who caused it. After all, all he wanted to do was punish them for fighting. He simply thought that they’d end up quitting the committee and the principal could show his wife that he was finally taking charge, perhaps then their marriage would get better. But alas, the two were doing their duty, and he couldn’t fully take the credit for that yet. The superintendent of the district was deeply unhappy with the current state of this “training bra phase” as he called it, and demanded that the principal “fix it or you’re fired!”, but how could he when the results were so? He tried not to think about that.

 

A few more weeks passed, and bullying was at an all time low. The principal didn’t want to admit it but those boys were doing better than the secret guards had ever done. As he left his office to get morning coffee and saw a kid wallow in defeat, training bra firm over his chest he knew he ought to give the boys some credit. During fourth period he called both of them down so they could talk.

“Ok look no matter what Terushima says I did not feel up his ass when I put him in a training bra! I’m a firm believer of consent and-” Kuroo started, eyes big with concern.

“What no I called you here to commend your good work. Wait you did what now?”

“Nothing, I did nothing and Bokuto can confirm I’ve done nothing. From the day I was born I have specialized in nothing. Tell him Bokuto.”

“Kuroo totally felt up-” Bokuto began before Kuroo put a firm hand over his mouth and looked at the principal completely deadpan.

“Bokuto is a liar and a thief who can’t be trusted. Just the other day I saw him attempt to steal a car.”

“Was it the red Honda Accord out front?” The principal asked.

“Well yeah but-”

“That was you. You tried to get into my car.” the principal squinted at Bokuto before Bokuto raised his hands for defense.

“Hey in my defense I thought I saw a box of twinkies in the back and I was really hungry, I wasn’t trying to actually take your car. Kuroo on the other hand-”

“I took no part in your tomfoolery because, as I’ve already stated, I do nothing.” Kuroo interrupted. The principal pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing.

“Look regardless of whether or not you thought you saw twinkies you can’t just break into someone's car. That’s not even why I called you guys down her!”

“Really? Nothing about the groping?” Kuroo asked

“No, but we’ll discuss that later.” 

“And nothing about the car?” Bokuto added

“No and we’ll definitely talk about that later.”

“Not even the plastic spoon stabbing incident?”

“The what?!”

“Nothing , so you said something earlier about commending us for a good job on the disciplinary committee?” Kuroo supplied, trying to cover for Bokuto and the incident. The principal gave the boys a look before circling back to the reason they were there. 

“Listen, I just wanted to tell you  boys,” the principal paused, still attempting to comprehend the dialogue that just occured, “that I think what you’re doing is really improving school morale and I’ve decided to give you boys the same off period, so you don’t keep skipping classes.”

The boys looked at each other, surprised that the principal knew about that, though they were far from sneaky. The principal noticed their side glances and continued on.

“Now, I may think that what you two are doing is great,” the boys looked at the principal, even more surprised, “But it seems that I am the only one. The superintendent believes that what you’re doing is... inappropriate. So to convince him otherwise, I’ve invited you two and the superintendent and his wife to dinner tomorrow night.” 

Bokuto and Kuroo gave each other a look which yet again encapsulated  _ the fuck _ . 

“But, wait, Mr. Principal, how do we-” Bokuto started.

“Yeah it’s not like we have a business plan or data or something!” Kuroo finished.

“There’s no way-”

“We could nEVER-”

“We’re not convincing enough!” They said in unison. The two boys’ pleads turned into a cacophony of panic. But the principal did not back down.

“You two are going or you’re expelled! There are other people’s livelihoods at stake! OTHER PEOPLE’S MARRIAGES!!”

“But we’re not married?” Bokuto said.

The principal cleared his throat. “I-I know that.... Anyway, can you boys please just do this? For me?”

“And so we don’t get expelled?” Kuroo added.

“Yeah, that too.”

The boys disdainfully complied, and the principal relaxed, but not for long. They each had a sneaking suspicion that this night would end in disaster. 

The boys decided that in order to prep for the next day, they’d discuss a game plan over coffee.


	6. Wait, Shit Am I Gay?!?

 

The next day, Saturday, Kuroo and Bokuto had set up a not-a-date to discuss their game plan. Starbucks™ was packed™. Kuroo walked through the doors and scoped the place in search of Bokuto. Bokuto was seated at a table next to the back right window of the coffee shop. Kuroos walked up to him.“A what...?” Bokuto asked.

“It’s- ah- it doesn’t matter” Kuroo laughed, he looked around the crowded coffee shop, “we should have gone to Shiratorizawa.” 

Bokuto looked at Kuroo quizzically, “Why are you being so confusing today?”

Kuroo pointed out the window to an almost empty coffee shop across the street with the name “Shiratorizawa Coffee”. Bokuto looked down at the tall iced caramel macchiato he had just ordered and looked back up at Kuroo with his index finger raised. He finished the coffee in record time and replied,

“Sure.”

Kuroo was surprised, seeing as he didn’t really ask if Bokuto wanted to change coffee shops. Bokuto began to stand and motioned for Kuroo to follow and the two made their way out. 

The moment they stepped in Bokuto’s face fell for a second and before Kuroo could ask what was wrong he was promptly cut off. Standing at the registrar was one Tendou Satori. After seeing them Tendou looked to the two other customers in the shop. 

“Scatter,” he ominously  whispered. One of the customers quickly grabbed their drink and rushed out while the other, due to not having a to go order, scarfed his face with his muffin and chugged his coffee. Tendou waited for the guy to quickly finish but after he started choking on his latte Tendou looked over to him and sighed. He fished out a little baggie and a to go cup  and promptly bagged up the guys order. The guy awkwardly thanked him and proceeded to step out. As soon as the man was out of site Tendou returned to his station behind the counter.

“Tendou... it’s been awhile...” Bokuto calmly replied. Tendou huffed.

“It was two days ago.”

“Well it’s been a long two days. You doing ok? Everything well? That’s good, nice seeing you,” Bokuto quickly tried to leave but Kuroo held him in place before he could run.

“Come on you guys it’s not like our last encounter was that bad,” Kuroo attempted to de escalate the situation.

“I got stabbed with a spoon!” Tendou yelled and Bokuto quickly countered.

“You can’t prove that!” 

“I have a fucking scar! I had to get stitches!” 

“ Well maybe you shouldn’t have used the penguin statue for the science lab!”

“I don’t know the penguin statue is a pretty good conductor,” Kuroo commented. Tendou grabbed a thermometer and pointed the pointy end at Kuroo.

“Stay out of this!” As Tendou stared Kuroo down  his manager walked in and Tendou quickly threw the the thermometer and smiled.

“What can I get you today?” Tendou asked a little too politely. Bokuto took out his phone in response.

“Uhh, Bokuto... what uh... whatcha doin’?” Kuroo asked while side glancing at Tendou. Bokuto held up his index finger again. Kuroo watched as Bokuto’s face changed from his normal resting face to a devious smile.

“I’ll have an iced 3/5 caf, 1/8 caramel macchiato 7/8 ristretto affogato, half-whole milk, one quarter 1%, one quarter non-fat, extra hot, split quad shots, no foam latte, with whip, 2 packets of splenda, 1 sugar in the raw, a touch of vanilla syrup, one dash matcha powder, one eighth teaspoon of cocoa powder, but make sure it’s sweetened with pure cane sugar, and yes I will know the difference, and 3 short sprinkles of cinnamon.” 

Kuroo took a step back at simply trying to imagine the latte Bokuto ordered. The manager of the coffee shop glanced at Tendou and back at Bokuto. The manager made his way over to the espresso machine and made two shots. He took one of the shots and slammed it like shitty tequila then offered the second to Tendou. Tendou looked at the shot for a moment before reaching out to grab it, but before he could the manager drank that shot as well and left.

Ten minutes went by until the monstrosity was ready. Bokuto heard the order get called out into the empty coffee shop and sauntered up to the counter. He grabbed the coffee and took a sip. 

“HEY THIS COFFEE IS JUST BLACK!” Bokuto yelled.

“Wow, I thought we learned to see past color, Bokuto” Tendou said flatly.

Bokuto’s face softened, but in a way that seemed too calm for the situation, “yelp will hear about this,” he whispered.

Kuroo pulled Bokuto away from the counter and whispered, “Are you actually upset about not getting your 18th caf whatever?”

“No, of course not, I just want him to suffer,” Bokuto smiled so sweetly at Kuroo that Kuroo probably would have thought it was adorable under different circumstances.

“Why... Why do you hate him so much?” 

“Well, we were dating at one point, but we broke up, so then he keyed my car, and I slashed his tires, then he got me expelled so I got him arrested and it just became a whole thing. Look man, I don’t really wanna open that can of worms right now.”

Kuroo was utterly shocked. He originally thought that Bokuto was just a very passionate dude who really liked owls, not that he was actually capable of doing real damage, well accept to the desk that one time. Kuroo looked truly shook.

“Don’t worry, Kuroo, he was arrested for a good reason.”

“What kind of reason would be good enough to get someone arrested!” Kuroo yelled.

“Hey, hey keep your voice down,” Bokuto hushed as he pointed over to Tendou who was sweeping up the shop.

Tendou swept his way over to Bokuto and Kuroo’s table and paused his sweeping. He made eye contact with Bokuto before speaking.

“I HoPE yOU KNow i sPIT In yOUr CofFEe!”

“WEll MaYbE I lIKe IT tHaT wAY!” Bokuto mocked. Tendou paused, a look of confusion on his face before he recognized the challenge.

“Well maybe I did like Ushijima,” Tendou retorted.

“Well maybe I did like your family more than I liked you!”

“Well maybe I- Maybe I cut up Mr. Hoot-Hoot on purpose!”

Bokuto gasped violently, placing his hand on his chest, “How dare you,” he whispered, “That was the summer of twenty-fourteen!”

At that, both Bokuto an Tendou stared longingly off into the the distance as they murmured simultaneously, “... the summer of twenty-fourteen...” but their longing did not last.

“WELL DO YOU REMEMBER FRESHMAN YEAR?” Bokuto yelled.

“YEAH!” Tendou yelled back.

“WHEN THE COPS BUSTED YOU FOR DRUGS?!”

“YEAH!! WHAT’S YOUR POINT?!”

“AND YOU THOUGHT IT WAS-” 

“THAT BITCH KATIE!!” Both Tendou and Bokuto yelled.

“That bitch Katie....” Kuroo shook his head,  _ fucking Katie _ , he thought.

“WELL IT WAS ME!” Bokuto was standing now, eye to eye with Tendou, Dio posing.

It was Tendou’s turn to gasp, and gasp he did. He took two full length steps back from Bokuto before he whispered, “I could have gone to Harvard...”

“YOU COULDN’T HAVE GOTTEN INTO HARVARD EVEN WITHOUT THE ARREST!” 

As Kuroo watched the spectacle before him, he couldn’t help but think that Bokuto was probably going to get himself arrested for admitting openly to framing someone for drug possession. Then Kuroo remembered something even more drastic.

“The dinner...” He said quietly, remaining unheard under the screaming match that he indirectly caused. Kuroo looked up right as Bokuto was about to flip another table, Kuroo grabbed his hand.

“WHAT?!” Bokuto roared as he looked back at Kuroo.

“THE DINNER BOKUTO!!!” Kuroo yelled, “WE HAVE A DINNER WITH THE SUPERINTENDENT IN 7 HOURS AND WE DON’T EVEN HAVE A GAMEPLAN!!”

“FUCK! I totally forgot!” Bokuto looked back at Tendou who was also about ready to flip a table. “We good?” Bokuto asked pulling a 50 from his pocket and setting it on the table.

Tendou looked down at the bill and back up at Kuroo and Bokuto,  _ hah I remember when Bokuto and I were like that, me always getting into fights and Bokuto always trying to get me out of them. That’s also a fifty dollar tip.... _ “Yeah, we good,” Tendou picked up the bill and examined it. Kuroo pulled Bokuto toward the door and really wished he had gotten a coffee of his own... preferably spiked.

With the coffee shop now ruined, Kuroo and Bokuto mozied around downtown Montreal, taking in the sights. With Tendou ruining their planning they needed someone new to converse so Kuroo suggested Beaubien park. Bokuto hesitated at first and reluctantly agreed, raising some questions on Kuroo’s part but he decided not to ask. Bokuto would tell him if he wanted to. They entered the gates and started looking for an open bench were they could get to work. As the surveyed the area someone started approaching them and as Kuroo looked over to Bokuto he saw some level of recognition on his face. The incoming guy made a sign with his hand that involved his thumb making a circle with his index and middle fingers while having his ring and pinky fingers straight. Kuroo was confused at first so he looked over to Bokuto and sure enough he was doing the same thing. 

“Uh... Bokuto?” Kuroo asked tentatively.

“Yeah, babe?” Bokuto replied, straight face.

Kuroo paused,  _ wait what _ , Kuroo didn’t know how to respond, he simply stood, mouth agape trying to process what had just happened as well as what he felt about it. He looked back at Bokuto who was still talking with the gang-banger-y looking guy. Kuroo didn’t hear a word they said. Kuroo was pretty sure he blacked out for a second because the next thing he knew, Bokuto had ‘bro hugged’ the other guy and the conversation had ended.

Bokuto looked back over to Kuroo, who was still shook. 

“A-are you... okay?” Bokuto asked.

“Uh, yeah no I’m good, yeah, uh I only have uh, one question, uhm, so why... uh the fuck you call me babe???” Kuroo stammered. 

“Uh, no homo?” Bokuto said without missing a beat.

“N-no- wait, you’re bi!” Kuroo yelled.

“Yeah doesn’t mean I’m homo,” Bokuto seemed serious. 

Kuroo inhaled, suggesting that he intended to protest but he gave up, exhausted of the conversation already. Bokuto led Kuroo over to a nice shady tree to shelter them from the warm sun. Bokuto sat down first and pat the ground next to him. Kuroo reluctantly sat down.

“What are you scared of a little dirt?” Bokuto laughed.

“No, it’s just that it’s been raining a lot so I don’t want to sit down on any worms or something.” Kuroo huffed. Instantly after Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh worm?” 

“... Get out. Leave and never come back. We don’t quote shitty meme’s in this family.” Kuroo montoned causing Bokuto to laugh harder.

“We’re already outside though. How am I going to leave?”

“Leave this planet, then proceed to fuck off into the farthest reaches of the universe.” Kuroo waited for Bokuto to calm his ass before he reminded him of the task at hand; their game plan for the dinner. 

“So Any plans for how we’re gonna do this?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo shrugged and scrunched up his brow in deep thought,

“ We could make some graphs maybe? Kinda explain that everyone’s in the same boat so no one makes fun of anyone else?” Bokuto nodded his head to Kuroo’s suggestion.

“Sounds good to me. Should we say anything about why we choose to use training bras? In case the superintendent asks?”

“I’m not sure if he will ask and beside we kinda just bullshitted it so it’s not we really have a reason... We can just wing it I guess.” 

“ Yeah that works... wait what will the graphs be? It’s not like we actually have any data right?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo considered this for a moment before shrugging.

“We could make it up probably. They’re old they probably won’t fact check it.” 

“Fair enough. Do you have any programs to make charts and shit? I would do a hand drawn one but I don’t wanna.” 

“Yeah I got some stuff on my computer so we’re all good.”  Kuroo replied. Bokuto’s smile was wide and Kuroo couldn’t help but blush gayly. 

“Okay sounds good! I have some chores to do at home but if you need any help just text me up okay?” Bokuto got up and offered a hand to Kuroo to help him up. Kuroo took his hand and to his surprise Bokuto full out yote him not only off his butt but off his feet until Kuroo was flailing in the air. Bokuto looked just as shocked as Kuroo and they both had a  moment of realization where they knew that they were gonna fall on one another. It all happened in slow motion. Bokuto went to better grasp Kuroo so that he didn’t get elbowed in the face and in doing so ended up with an arm wrapped around him while his other hand was still firmly grasping Kuroo’s hand. As they hit the ground their faces were centimeters from each other. Kuroo blinked and began to speak.

“How much do yOU FUCKING LIFT?!?” 

“HOW MUCH DO YOU FUCKING WEIGH” Bokuto screamed. Kuroo leaped, or tried to, off of Bokuto and turned away from him. Kuroo clasped his hand over his eyes and put his index and middle finger to his neck. He stood quietly for about 30 seconds, counting the beats.  _ 57 _ , he thought, _ that’s about 114 per minute _ . 

Bokuto sat up, still a little in shock. He looked at Kuroo. The sun shone brightly through the leaves, leaving a soft glow on Kuroo’s back.  _ Shit, _ Bokuto thought, he felt blood rush to his cheeks. Bokuto stood up and reached out to Kuroo, but pulled back. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, noticing Kuroo’s hand placement.

Kuroo removed his hand from his eyes and turned back toward Bokuto, with a little pink remaining in his face, “Oh, yeah I’m good, great!” He laughed nervously and waved off the question, “Wait, your chores! You should probably do those! I’ll go, uh, um, do graph... stuff,” Kuroo smiled sheepishly at the end of his statement.

“Oh yeah...” Bokuto paused, “do you want me to walk you to your car?” 

“N-n-no it’s fine, I’ll be fine, you just do chores and... get ready... and shit!”

“O-oh okay...” Bokuto said, “I’ll see you...” Kuroo had already begun walking away as Bokuto said this, “Later...” Bokuto plopped back down on the grass.  _ What the fuck! ‘I’ll see you later?’ Christ!  _ He thought as he shook his head.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Kuroo arrived at Kenma’s house before he had even realized that he was on his way there. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and started dialing Kenma’s number, then realized it was pointless to ask if he could come over since he was already there. 

Kuroo opened the front door, knowing that Kenma would be home. 

“KENMA!!!!!!” Kuroo yelled up the stairs, he had no intention of waiting for a reply, “KENMA HELP I THINK THAT I MIGHT LIKE SOMEBODY! AND I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FEEL ABOUT IT,” Kuroo climbed the steps as he yelled, entirely in his own head, “GADDAMN HE’S JUST KINDA REALLY PRETTY AND I DON’T... I WAS PRETTY SURE I... I DON’T KNOW, I guess I just kinda assumed I liked girls... or I don’t know...    BUT FUCK MAN I-” Kuroo cut himself off as he entered Kenma’s room. Kenma looked up from his game and to Kuroo, then to Akaashi who was cuddled next to him.

“Hey, Kuroo,” Kenma said flatly. Akaashi waved to Kuroo.

“You know what?” Kuroo laughed nervously, “I just forgot I left the stove on... yep been on since yesterday... I’m gonna go check on that,” unsure of how to end the interaction, Kuroo finger-gunned at Kenma and Akaashi and slid out of the room with an awkward smile plastered on his face. Kenma looked at Akaashi.

“Think he was talking about Bokuto?” Kenma asked. Akaashi’s phone buzzed.

“Hold on, I got a message from Bokuto...

‘Shit... he fine’

Um, yeah I’ll say he was talking about Bokuto.” Akaashi replied.

“So it’s begun...” Kenma stated as he returned to his game.

“So it has... so it has... oh shit get that power up!” 

**Author's Note:**

> How's that my doods, we're just having fun.


End file.
